


[Fic & Podfic] Do Your Worst

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Closeted Character, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: Sergio takes the dare that he can make Fernando come without even touching him, or a thirsty ficlet where two people play 'gay chicken'.





	[Fic & Podfic] Do Your Worst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsADrizzit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsADrizzit/gifts).



Cover Art created by Rscreighton.

  
**Streaming:**

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bFootball%20RPF%5d%20do%20your%20worst.mp3)**

**Download** (right-click and save) the **[MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5bFootball%20RPF%5d%20do%20your%20worst.mp3)** || Size: 4 MB || Duration: 00:03:52 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are we really doing this?" Fernando says, sitting on the living room sofa.

"What do you care? It's not like you're gay, right?" Sergio responds, pleased and surprised that Sergio took him up on this date. Then again, after sharing 3 bottles of Rioja wine, Sergio wonders what else he could have gotten Fernando to do.

Fernando gives him a long look from his side of the couch, uncertain, reluctant, but definitely excited. 

"Do your worst, bitch," Nando retorts.

Sergio smiles. "Close your eyes," he says.

"Don't tell me what to do."

"Shut the fuck up," Sergio demands. He hears Fernando's breath catch. "The rules are I talk, you listen."

"I thought the dare was that you can make me come without touching me."

"Then shut up and let me do it."

Fernando holds his gaze for a moment before letting his eyes fall shut. Sergio moves across the couch to whisper directly into Nando's ear. 

"God, sometimes I think the only way to shut your mouth is to put a cock in it."

"Don't you mean cork?"

"Did I say cork?" 

Fernando huffs out a laugh, then rubs his hands down his thighs.

"You nervous, Nando? You know I would never take advantage of You. No, baby, I'll only give you what you want."

Fernando's breathing is a bit heavier now, much to Sergio's satisfaction.

"I would get you so hot that you're begging for it. Start with my hands on your chest, stroking your nipples. I love how sensitive they get. Tug at them with my teeth to watch you squirm under me."

Fernando leans back into the couch cushions, moaning.

"God, I'd put my teeth all over you, make sure you were marked up so that everyone knows you're mine. I'd rake my nails across your dick because you might not know how to make it last, but I do."

Sergio sees the sweat forming on Fernando's brow, the hardness growing in his pajama bottoms, now stained with precome. 

"Aww, look at you getting all excited for me. Then again, who wouldn't get excited at the thought of my hands on them, stroking your dick, gripping it tightly, making sure you're hard enough when I sink down on it."

Fernando chokes. "Not fair, Ramos."

"But you're not gay, so what does it matter? Who cares if I say you'll love the feel of fucking me? Of your skin dragging against mine while I tug at your hair and scream your name?"

Something about that must get to him because, what Sergio thinks is Fernando reaching a hand down to relieve the pressure on his aching length, is actually Fernando cupping himself through his pants. He comes with a whimper, looking betrayed by his own body. Then Fernando turns a glare on Sergio, clearly seeking his sexual revenge. Sergio licks his lips. He's ready.


End file.
